¿Tatuaje? ¿Cuál tatuaje?
by Hedone
Summary: A Draco no le gustaban los tatuajes… Hasta ahora.


**{Título}** ¿Tatuaje? ¿Cuál tatuaje?  
**{Autor} **Theroux G.**  
****{Gen}** Slash.  
**{Personajes}** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy.  
**{Rated} **PG-13.  
**{Género}** Humor, Romance.  
**{Resumen}** A Draco no le gustaban los tatuajes… Hasta ahora.  
**{Advertencias}** Kinky.  
{**Notas del fanfic**} Escrito para la Harrython 2010.

* * *

¿TATUAJE, CUÁL TATUAJE?

* * *

Draco estaba furioso, _furioso _era decir poco para lo colérico que estaba.

Esa _Weaselette_, ya iba Draco a sacarle la c… No, era mejor mantener la calma, después de todo era imposible que el simplón de Potter tuviera un tatuaje, sea donde sea.

En su gran espalda.

En sus fornidos brazos.

En su respingón culo.

En sus musculosas piernas.

O incluso, en ése vientre en el cual había un camino bien marcado hacia un pene delicioso.

O en cualquier otro lado. Él lo sabría, ¡Claro que sabría algo tan básico como que la persona con la cual follas cada vez que puedes ha mancillado su cuerpo con un horroroso tatuaje!

Estaba bien que Weasley haya inventado eso en el colegio. Draco no tenía cómo comprobarlo porque NO salía con Potter, pero ahora sí. Ahora él despertaba con Potter todos los días, se duchaban juntos, follaban juntos, se peleaban juntos, se reconciliaban juntos, se frotaban juntos, se mordían juntos y un montón de cosas pervertidas que Draco pensaba ahora con su entrepierna, pero... ¿Quién no?

Se estaba acostado con el Auror más ardiente de todo el mundo mágico y nadie podía evitar que él tuviera pensamientos impúdicos con Potter todo el día, lo mucho que le había costado hacerlo caer compensaba con creces al verlo sentado de medio lado por una dura follada, o él mismo.

Mmm… Follar vendría bien, pero ESO no era lo que quería ahora.

Supuestamente —a sus aristocráticos oídos— había llegado la información de que su novio, osease: Persona con la cual follaba durante todos los días como malditos conejos, tenía un _maldito _tatuaje.

Un tatuaje que él no había visto, ¿Qué, dónde lo tenía?

—¡Potter! —a pasos elegantes, porque un Malfoy no corría, ingresó al cuartel de aurores donde no estimó en gritarle a su pareja.

_—Se ha enterado._

__

—De esta no se salva…

_—Ya sabía yo que los rubios no eran idiotas como decía mi madre.  
_  
A Draco le importaba una mierda lo que pensara medio Ministerio, él tendría que ver a su pareja porque un tatuaje de esa magnitud no saldría de la nada.

—¡Draco! —y allí estaba, el chillido que siempre le daba Harry cuando sabía que se había enterado de alguna maldad por parte suya.

Sin esperar ni un solo segundo empujó al moreno a la oficina y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Así que es cierto, te hiciste un maldito tatuaje —al parecer no quería mirarlo, Harry caminó hasta la parte posterior de su escritorio y se quedó en silencio —, ¿Dónde está?

—Vamos, ni que fuera ta...

—He dicho **dónde está **—okey, no estaba preguntando.

Ahora que miraba bien a su pareja, Potter estaba recién duchado —lo cual significaba que acaba de ir a una redada—, algo desordenado y bastante nervioso.

—Está bien, pero _no_ te enojes.

—Es suficientemente tarde para eso, ya estoy enojado —gruñó entre dientes.

Potter lo pensó unos segundos antes de bajar sus manos a la hebilla del pantalón y comenzar a sacársela y...

—¡¿Qué se supone que haces? —indignado, Draco por fin comprendió el problema —... Oh, me estás diciendo que _Weasely _te vio **desnudo **y así pudo encontrar el dichoso tatuaje. ¡¿Por qué Weasley te vio desnudo, Potter, contesta? —enojado era decir poco.

Estaba colérico.

Harry lo miró culpable, quizás demasiado culpable a su acostumbrada personalidad, y de inmediato supo que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar. Harry siguió haciendo lo que quería, sacarse los pantalones, y comenzó a narrarle la maldita historia.

—La verdad, no quería, fue una apuesta. Ron y yo la hicimos hace dos meses. ¿Sabes que Hermione está embarazada? La cuestión es que yo le dije que tendrían gemelos, o dos niños, y él que sólo uno; Hermione ha estado comiendo mucho y, digamos, eso me confundió… La cuestión es que hace un mes le dijeron que sólo tendrían un niño, al cual le pondrán Hugo por si acaso, y tuve que cumplir mi apuesta.

"Unas horas antes Ginny había estado gritando que yo no hacía nada que te enojara, por supuesto le contesté que no… Digo, das _miedo _y me dejas sin sexo. Entones Ron nos escuchó y le preguntó a Ginny qué era lo que más te enojaría y ella le contesto "Un tatuaje, siempre en el Ministerio he escuchado al hurón quejarse de los tatuajes"… Algo irónico si me lo preguntas, entonces Ron me**obligó **a hacerme uno, ya sabes: Juramento Inquebrantable, y fuimos a una tienda mágica y pues… Por último pude escoger el que más me gustaba. Sólo que Ron _escogió _el lugar.

No sabía por qué, pero aquello no le gustaba mucho.

Si Weasley vio a su novio desnudo, lo más probable es que fuera en los muslos, muy cercano a ese pene, o en esas prietas nalgas. Draco se acercó lo suficiente y, como no, Harry se bajó los bóxer y encontró el tesoro prohibido de muchas mujeres del mundo mágico.

Un tatuaje.

Un Dragón.

Un GRAN Dragón blanco.

Un Dragón blanco en su pene. Un GRAN Dragón blanco en su pene, que abría la boca justo por donde salía el glande, que agitaba sus alas por la ingle de Potter, que tenía sus patas cerca de los testículos, _justo como si los agarrara,_ justo ahí.

En su pene.

¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS NO HABÍA VISTO ESO?

—Oh por el amor de Merlín.

—No es que te culpe no verlo… Digo, yo no descubrí tu lunar en el trasero el primer día, no es como si pensáramos mucho cuando folláramos y…

—**OhporelamordeMerlín…**

Harry ese mismo día fue castigado... Aunque este le gustó más, y ninguno prestó atención cuando Hermione les dijo que estaba esperando gemelos.

Por lo menos, a Harry ya no le importaba.

* * *

{**Notas Finales**} No lo pude evitar, soy algo pervertida xDD


End file.
